


Mr.Perfect

by GirlMeetsFics15



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, rucas, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlMeetsFics15/pseuds/GirlMeetsFics15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "You're cute when you're angry."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr.Perfect

Entering College was a huge deal for her, she was away from friends, away from family and away from her hometown, the one place she always felt safe.

As a freshman, Riley was not made aware of all the things college would bring. For example. The co-ed dorm rooms.

The dorm itself wasn’t the issue, besides the occasional mess, generally, Riley had no issue with the boys she roomed with. 

Lucas Friar, however, was a very different case. He lived to annoy her. Oddly enough the first time she met him, the first thing she thought was ‘Wow’ he’d given her a jaw-dropping moment. Everything about him seemed perfect. That is until he opened his mouth.

“So tell me about yourself, what do you do all day besides looking good?” It was the first thing he said to her. And since she is typically unable to communicate with the opposite sex, she just stared at him for a good five seconds. It wasn’t until Maya had pushed her shoulder did she speak. Sadly it wasn’t words that came out, it was just a series of ‘um’s’ and laughs followed by awkward silence.

Lucas just grinned at her, genuinely smiling at how flustered she was. “I’m Lucas. ” Still nothing. “And you are?” From beside her, Maya rolls her eyes.

“This is Riley.” His eyes finally leave her and move to Maya.

“And you?”

“Trust me huckleberry, you’re barking up the wrong tree, but thanks for playing. Let’s go Riles.”

Safe to say their first meeting went nothing like she wished. To this day, he still holds it over her, to this day he is still trying to make her as flustered as she was back then.

 

*____*____*  
As time went on she came to realize he was like most guys in College. Loud, snarky and girl crazy. He’d also managed to balance that while being on the baseball team, and being a straight A student, yet another reason she hated him. He made it all seem so easy. 

Since they shared a major, it was common to have the same classes during the semester, Lucas made it his mission to flirt with her. One compliment and she turned as red as a cherry. Which only seemed to fuel his actions.

The worst part is that some part of her enjoyed it. Riley liked the fact that he greeted her with a smile every time he saw her, she liked the fact that she was one of the few girls that could get a real smile out of him, and she liked that despite their odd relationship he respected her.

Lucas never questioned her ability to finish their group work, he defended her when a jock friend of his called her ditzy and walked her back to her room anytime they studied past twelve.

After an entire year of knowing each other, Riley went from barely being able to speak to him, to falling in deep, deep like with him. And she refused to do anything to stop it.

 

*____*____*  
They were Juniors when they had their first big fight. Lucas had interrupted her date with one of his teammates. Charlie Garnder.

Charlie was the first baseman and was also in Riley’s Political Science class. Riley liked him, he was charming, sweet and was a strong supporter of the whole pluto debate. For the first time in a while, she felt she would be happy.

Too bad the date went nothing like that planned. His car broke down, he forgot his wallet and though he remained positive through the whole thing, it wasn’t until Lucas barged in did their date go to sh*t.

Lucas told Charlie that 'He warned him to back off.’ told him that if he didn’t, he would have him removed from the team. This was what got to him. Charlie then got up and left, giving Riley a quick kiss on the cheek before he did.

The entire restaurant was watching the exchange, some even cheered Lucas on. Riley, however, he was pissed. And she made sure to let him know as such on their way home.

 

*____*____*  
“How dare you.”

“Riley-”

“Don’t Riley me. You messed up my date. Charlie is the first guy to like me in years and you run him off.” Riley tosses her bag onto her bed and kicks off her heels.

“I let my anger get the best of me. I really am sorry.” That was B.S and they both knew it.

“No, you aren’t.” Riley rolls her eyes, and turns on her heels, heading towards the door. Before she could grab the knob, his hand lays on her shoulder and he turns her around to face him.

“You’re right I’m not. Riley, Charlie doesn’t deserve you. And yes I did let my anger get to me but it’s only because I couldn’t stand the thought of someone being with you when I couldn’t. It was selfish but I would do it again in a heartbeat.” Any other time Riley would’ve cried tears of joy. The guy she liked for almost a year liked her back, he got protective and fought for what he wanted. The problem was Lucas has dated many girls in the past year alone, if he liked her he wouldn’t have paraded them around campus, he wouldn’t have made it a big deal to tell her about how every date went. He wouldn’t have disregarded her feels for the sake of his ego.

“I think you should leave.” She says it to the floor, because even though she was pissed, one look at him and she would’ve broken down, and given him exactly what he wanted.

“Riley-”

“Please. ” The floor creeks below his feet, he heads towards the door, stopping before her.“

“I’m sorry.”

 

*____*____*  
They don’t talk for weeks after that. They remove themselves from their study groups, avoid any type of contact and start sitting on opposite sides of the classroom. 

Their classes end. Then it’s Winter Break (Riley and Maya head back to New York). When they come back, Riley finds that she has two more classes with him. She considered dropping the classes. But Maya told her she was overreacting. Said that Lucas was wrong but isolating him did neither party well.

“So you think I should just forgive him. Maya, he ruined my date.”

“And you haven’t been on another one since. Face it, sweetie, you’re just scared of how Ranger Rick makes you feel. Lucas isn’t Jaxon, Riley. He would never hurt you. ”

“He did. That’s the problem.” Maya smiles at her, a reaction that scares Riley a bit.

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re cute when you’re angry” Riley rolls her eyes, giving her friend a playful shove. “I’m just saying I think you should give him a chance. He at least deserves that.” 

“Fine. I’ll talk to him….After you ask that girl from your Science Class out.” This was a deal Riley was sure she would win. Maya had been pining after this girl since their first semester, and it was obvious they like each other but neither did a thing about it.

Maya smiles at her, which once again throws Riley off.

“Alright, sweetie. You got a deal.”

 

*____*____*  
One week later, Riley was standing outside of Lucas’s dorm. Maya made good on her end and finally worked up the courage to ask Isadora out. They were planning something for tonight.

Riley, however, has been standing outside of her deals door. It has been 10 minutes and she couldn’t make a move. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulls it out. It was a text from Maya.

 

You can do this Riles. Don’t psyche yourself out -Peaches

 

The fact that Maya knew she would be caught in her feelings was no surprise, they knew each other well. It was for that same reason she knew Maya was sitting miles away from her date, nervous out of her mind.

She quickly types back.

 

And you need to stop being so nervous. She likes you, everything is going to be great 

 

Stuffing her phone back into her pocket, Riley takes a deep breath, raises her hand and knocks on the door. 

This was it. She tried to keep to the advice that Maya gave, also taking into account the advice she gave Maya. This was Lucas after all. There was no reason to be worried.

The door swings open, and standing there is the guy she’d been avoiding for almost 3 months.

“Lucas. Hi.”


End file.
